When A Heart Breaks, it don't Break Even!
by jraeder26
Summary: When Betty's father has heart attack all she wanted was Daniel to be there with her. But when Daniel doesn't answer his phone it causes a big fight and possiblily a friendship. This is a one shot.


**Author's Note: This is going to be a one shot of what will happen on Ugly Betty next week. The story line is based off what I think might happen in this episode. The song that I chose actually works for this story even though some of the words don't fit. Of, course it is totally Detty!!!**

Betty walked into MODE on Monday morning exhausted, hurt, and stressed.After her father's heart attack she was afraid to leave his side. When she came home on Friday night and nobody was there, her heart sank. Hilda sounded so wounded when she told Betty that they were at the hospital. She knew she screwed up big time when it came to her family. It became more apparent on Saturday how much she screwed up when her sister gave her a lashing and broke down crying. Hilda was hardly speaking to Betty, and Betty knew she deserved it. Betty kept replaying the conversation in her head.

_"You weren't there, Betty!" Hilda yelled as they stood outside of the hospital._

_"I know, Hilda and I'm really sorry!" Betty tried to explain but Hilda wasn't hearing any of it._

_"You weren't there, you weren't the one holding his hand in the ambulance wondering if he was going to make or not, I was!" Hilda said in tears._

_"Don't you think it kills me to know I wasn't there for you!" Betty let out as the tears fell down her face._

_"Yah, well you certainly have a funny way of showing it!" Hilda said as she shook her head and walked back into the hospital._

When her Papi had woken up, Betty was by his side and squeezed his hand. The doctor said that he would make a full recovery and would be able to go home by the end of the week. Betty felt like she could breathe a little bit better even though she was still stressed.

She tried calling Daniel all weekend but Daniel never once pick up or tried to call her back. When she rounded the corner to her desk and saw Daniel talking to Molly It was all she could do not to throttle him. She should of known that was the reason for not hearing from him.

Marc had very discreetly sent her a photo of them kissing when he was driving home from Wilhelmina's party. Betty was shocked to say the least, that was until Marc sent her a text saying that Molly broke up with Conner for Daniel.

When he had finally called Betty it was to have her do some errand that involved getting rid of a CD. She later found out that the CD was of Daniel and Molly almost kissing in the closet before Molly had broken up from Conner. Now she was just livid!

When Daniel's father was in the hospital she was there for him, no matter what. When he died she did everything for Daniel and even helped save the magazine even though she didn't work at MODE at the time. Betty has bent over backwards and then some for Daniel for the last three years . All she asked from him was to be there for her. She thought they were best friends but I guess that she was mistaken.

Daniel , saw Betty arrive at her desk and could tell he was already in the dog house with her. He should have called her back this weekend and he knows when he did call her he should of asked if she was ok. Betty never calls him more than three times throughout the weekend and it usually has to do with his schedule. He could see she was making herself busy, so, she wouldn't have to go into his office right away. He picked up the phone and called her desk.

Betty chose to ignore it and sent him a text on his blackberry.

Daniel looked down on his phone and it said "I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Daniel wrote back to her "Yah, well I'm your boss and need you to come into my office."

Betty responded back with "Well , I don't feel like cleaning up anymore of your messes."

Daniel couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. He finally pulled rank big time "If you don't get in this office in ten seconds, I will send you home with no pay!"

Betty wanted to punch him she was so mad. She flew out of her chair and walked into Daniel's office slamming the door behind her. "You can be such a jerk when you want to be!" Betty let out furious.

"Yah, well you're a stubborn mule sometimes!" Daniel announced holding back his temper.

"What do you want me to do now, Daniel?" betty asked in a monotone voice she was fed up with all of this. This wasn't the Daniel that she knew two months ago. This Daniel reminded her of the Daniel she met when she first started.

"Betty quit being so mad at me. I don't know what I did wrong." Daniel said softly as he could tell she ready to break down.

"Well, you could of started by calling me back this weekend. Then when you did call me it was to clean up one of your messes."Betty stated as she played with the hem of her dress.

"So, I didn't call you all weekend! I was kind of busy. Are you going to hold that against me?" Daniel asked snidely.

"You know what, Daniel, I don't have time for this. I have a ton of paper work that needs to be finished and then be at YETI before noon. So, if you called me in here to do and errand for you or give you your messages I'll give them to you. If not I need to finish that paper work." Betty announced ready to strangle him or tear him from limb to limb she hadn't decided.

Daniel could tell it was a don't mess with Betty kind of day. "Uh.. Can you get me the list of freelance writers on your blackberry? Please!" Daniel asked not wanting to step on her toes.

Betty gave him a slight nod of the head and left.

The rest of the day didn't go much better and Daniel could tell Betty was fraying at the edges. He was walking on egg shells around her and Betty avoided contact with him all day. By four o clock he needed her to do one big errand before she went home.

When she came into his office he could tell she was ready to call it a day. She had nothing but coffee running through her veins and her hair was a mess. But he really needed her to do this one more thing.

"Daniel... Do you think I can leave early I promised Hilda I would be home early today..." Betty asked. He wanted to grant her, her wish but he didn't trust anybody else with this errand.

"I really need you to do me one more thing before you head home..." Daniel said softly.

"Daniel, I would, but I have to get home." Betty stated.

"Betty, I don't trust anybody else to do this!" Daniel said slightly annoyed at her.

"Yah, well I made a promise to my sister, who is barely speaking to me right now, I would be home." Betty announced as she felt the anger start to boil inside her.

"Betty, you don't even live with your family anymore... I don't understand why your being so difficult!" Daniel yelled.

"Yah, well there's a lot of things you don't understand about me!!! I'm going home, so, find someone else to do your errands. Oh, I know maybe an editor!!!" Betty yelled back.

"What is wrong with you? You know what just leave, Betty!!! I will find an editor to do your job!!! Oh, and maybe you shouldn't bother coming in tomorrow!" Daniel let out. He was furious at her. Who did she think she was! Yelling at him like that.

"Wow, you really are an asshole!!! You know what I won't come in tomorrow, because I quit!!!! And the reason why I wanted you to call me back this weekend was because my father had a heart attack!!!" Betty announced as she walked out the door.

Daniel felt like he had been slapped in the face. How was it that one woman could make him feel angry one minute , then make him feel like a total son of bitch the next.

_I'm still alive but barely breathing/ just praying to a god I don't believe in/ I got time while she's got freedom/ Because when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

He finally understood why she was not herself today. He couldn't believe the way he acted when all she wanted and needed was him.

_Best things are some of my words/ she found a man that's going to put her first/When I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping/ When a heart breaks no it don't break even, even._

Daniel lie awake that night replaying their argument and sighed to himself. Molly was fast asleep next to him and he thanked god for once. He thought about all the things Betty has done for him in the past and he could have kicked himself. She made him a better person that's why he had the courage to tell Molly how he felt. He knew he could be the kind of man Molly deserved. But as he thought about Molly he thought about the sacrifices he was making. He was downright mean to Betty, and she was his better half.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you/ and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok/ I'm falling to pieces, ya/ I'm falling to pieces._

Betty sat at the hospital the next day falling apart. Her father had fallen into a coma over night and the doctor's didn't know when he would come out of it.

Hilda couldn't believe it when Betty had told her she quit MODE! That was not what she wanted Betty to do at all. But when she heard how Daniel treated her little sister it was all she could do not to march down to MODE and give him a piece of her mind.

As Hilda watched Betty crumble into a shell of a person that she used to be. She knew she had to do something, Betty was the strong one not the other way around! She grabbed Betty's black berry when Betty had fallen asleep and dialed the familiar numbers.

Daniel could hear his black berry on his desk go off. When he looked down and saw it was Betty, he answered it. "Betty, I'm so sorry!!! What do need?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, It's not, Betty! It's Hilda, I need you to come fix my sister."Hilda let out almost in tears.

"I don't think your sister wants to see me." Daniel announced as he put a hand through his hair.

"She might not say that Daniel, but she's ...." Hilda couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying.

Daniel had to hold back his own tears as he listened to the older sister cry. He made this mess and it was time from him to clean it up . Betty couldn't help with this!

"I will be there, Hilda.." Daniel let out as he listened to the dial tone.

_They say bad things happen for a reason/ But no wild words going to stop the bleeding/ because she's moved on while I'm still breathing/ when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even._

_What am I going to do when the best part of me was always you._

Daniel stepped into the hospital and asked the receptionist which floor Ignacio Suarez was on. When he found out he got on the first elevator and made his way to his room. As he got off the floor he went to room 201. He saw Hilda talking to one of the nurses. He went up to Hilda and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming.." Hilda let out as she let go of Daniel.

"No problem." Daniel said a little uneasy. When he followed Hilda into the room Ignacio was in, a wave of Déjà vu hit him. It wasn't too long ago that his father was in this same situation. He saw Betty curled up in a little ball on the sofa in the room , asleep. He came around and sat by her as he moved the hair out her face. Betty shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes.

When her eyes focused on Daniel she sat up and stared at him. "What are you doing here, Daniel?" Betty asked quietly .

"Something I've should have done all weekend.. Be here for you." Daniel stated "I'm so sorry, betty. I really am an asshole."

Betty smiled slightly as she remembered her words she used the other day. "Yah, you are.. Daniel, you were so mean to me these last couple months." Betty let out as tears fell down her face.

"I know, Betty. I don't know what happened but I guess I forgot how important you are to me." Daniel announced as he could feel his own tears fall down his face.

"Daniel, I wasn't just your assistant, I'm your friend. I could have really used my friend this weekend, not my boss!" Betty let out a little louder than she attended.

"God, Betty, If I could take back how I've acted these last couple of days and months I would. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am.." Daniel exclaimed as he got down on his knees and looked into Betty's chocolate colored eyes.

Betty grabbed his hands and could see how truly sorry he really was. "Don't you ever do this to me again, Daniel! I don't think I can handle it..." Betty said as she broke down in front of him.

Daniel grabbed her as she cried. He let his own tears fall as thought about how awful he's been. "I will never hurt you again, I promise..." Daniel announced "Because when your heart breaks mine does too."

Betty looked at Daniel as he cupped her face into his hands and lightly kissed her forehead.

Daniel sat on the sofa with Betty and held her the rest of the day.

Unbeknownst to them that Ignacio was smiling. All was right in the world..

**The End!**

_**I didn't use the whole song to the story because there were only certain parts that went with it. But if you want to hear the whole song it's Break Even by The Script!. **_


End file.
